Promethean Crawler
[http://halo.xbox.com/halo4#!an-epic-universe/characters/8c164b48-05e7-4c13-a268-f60ec3a72938 Halo Waypoint': Halo 4 Characters] |primary=Varies by type *Boltshot *Suppressor *Binary Rifle |weaponry strength=Varies by type }} Crawlers are advanced Forerunner AIs and a new class of enemies in Halo 4.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SijdCLuzAdc&feature=g-u-u YouTube - Halo 4 News : Enemies Leaked, E3, & Elites Replaced in Mutliplayer! - FT. Chris] They are quadrupedal in design, and are capable of both close-quarters and long-range combat, having been engineered to ferociously hunt down and eliminate any foreign threats. It is not uncommon to encounter Crawlers in substantial numbers, as most travel in large packs and work together in strategic coordination to bring down enemies by overwhelming them from every conceivable angle.[http://halo.xbox.com/halo4#!an-epic-universe/characters/8c164b48-05e7-4c13-a268-f60ec3a72938 Halo Waypoint - Characters] Crawler The standard Crawler is the most common variant of the Crawler. It is able to cling to surfaces and melee the player. They are equipped with a Boltshot. Crawler Snipe Crawler Snipes are similar to regular Crawlers, except with an additional 'horn'-like segment and face-protection added. They are the Promethean forces' scouts and snipers, lurking and picking off their enemies from afar. They utilize the Binary Rifle and can track foes through obstacles with Promethean Vision. Crawler Prime Crawler Primes (or Alpha Crawlers) are the leaders of packs of Crawlers. They are easily distinguishable from other Crawlers because of their spines. They utilize the Suppressor. Tactics *Crawlers act as the cannon fodder of the Prometheans, in a manner similar to Unggoy, but with their advanced agility and use of harassment tactics, they actually fight in a role more similar to the Covenant's Skirmishers. *With aggressive tactics, access to powerful weapons, superior marksmanship, and the ability to melee the player, Crawlers represent a much more dangerous enemy than the typical Unggoy. Grenades and kamikaze attacks are the only abilities a Unggoy has, but while a Crawler lacks these abilities, their mobility and melee capabilities more than compensate for it. *Although they can be taken down with a single headshot, Crawlers are actually resilient enough to shrug off several hits to the body and fight on. *Despite their small size, their melee attacks are very strong, so you should try to avoid close combat with them as much as possible. *Crawlers tend to try to overwhelm a player by attacking in groups. Trivia *Crawlers are the most extensive and abundant native enemy on Requiem. *During the demo at E3, you can see a pack of Crawlers attacking the Master Chief before he continued on. In the end of the trailer, a creature that is possibly a different rank of the Crawler, or another species entirely can be seen for a few frames. *Despite the Boltshot having a charged shot, Crawlers are never seen using this powerful function. *Cortana states that Crawlers have similar 'cortical footprints' as the Knights. *While Knights seem to be made from humanoids, Crawlers are more animal-like in their movements. Gallery File:Watcher_and_Crawler.png|A Watcher and Crawler from left to right respectively. File:Crawler1.PNG|The variant as it is seen towards the end of the E3 2012 trailer. File:Crawler2.PNG|A crawler 'leaping'. Seen for a few frames at the end of the E3 2012 Trailer. Crawler seen by side.jpg|Crawler seen by side f5ab045d9b.jpg halo-4-promethean-crawler-heavily-armed-unit-1.jpg halo-4-promethean-crawler-heavily-armed-unit-5.jpg halo-4-promethean-crawler-heavily-armed-unit-6.jpg halo-4-promethean-crawler-heavily-armed-unit-10.jpg HSL-promethean11.jpg|The Crawler Snipe HSL-promethean12.jpg|The Alpha Crawler rotf13.png rotf54.png rotf55.png rotf56.png rotf57.png Crawler926.jpg Rotf58.png H4hd_14.jpg Appearances *''Halo 4'' See also *Promethean Knight *Promethean Watcher Sources Category:Forerunner Category:Forerunner A.I. Category:Halo 4